David's Return
by scrawn
Summary: David returns to get revenge on the Animorphs, thanks to the helping hand of Crayak. Takes place before David's actual return in the series. REPOST under new pen name.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a repost of an old, old story that I had under a different name. I wrote it when I was 12 so it's pretty bad!! (Damn…8 years ago…that's a long time.) But I'm trying to consolidate all my fics into one penname, so here's the first chapter. It takes place after David's first appearance to the Animorphs, after they tricked him.

Also, if anyone can tell me how to get the thoughtspeak symbols to actually work after you upload the doc to , I'd greatly appreciate it, as I do intend on writing a new Ani fic as well at some point. Which will be better, I promise lol

* * *

**David's POV**

* * *

((I will get you Animorphs!) I cried.

I knew no one except for the other rats could hear me, but I didn't care. All I ever thought about was revenge on the humans who had trapped me here as a rat and I would do ANYTHING to get it.

_**ANYTHING?**_

The voice came from all around me.

((Who-who are you?)) I questioned, trying to sound brave. I saw a blood-red eye appear in front of me.

((Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!)) I screamed, scrambling backwards off the rock I now called home.

_**I AM CRAYAK. DO NOT BE AFRAID. I LIKE HUMANS LIKE YOU.**_

((What do you want, Crayak?)) I asked, slightly less afraid now.

_**I HATE THE ANIMORPHS AND I WANT THEM DEAD.**_

My heart leapt for joy. Finally, someone who shared my passionate hate of those filthy creatures who think they're so great.

_**HOWEVER, THE ELLIMIST AND I HAVE AN AGREEMENT. THEY MAY NOT DIE.**_

My joy dissolved. So much for my sweet revenge.

_**BUT I WILL MAKE YOU A DEAL. I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR HUMAN FORM BACK FOR ONE EARTH WEEK ALONG WITH MORPH CAPABILITY. YOU MAY TORTURE THE ANIMORPHS ALL YOU WANT. IF YOU DO GOOD, YOU MAY STAY HUMAN FOREVER.**_

The eye dissappeared.

"Hey, wait a min-" I touched a hand to my face. Wait-

A hand! Not a paw! And I had spoken! With my mouth, not thought-speak!

"Beware, Animorphs. David is back."

* * *

The entire story is all primed and ready to go, so I will upload chapter two at 5 reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV**

* * *

It was seventh period. Fifteen minutes of school left. But I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

I met up with Cassie by my locker after the bell rang.

"Hey Cass, what's up?" I greeted her.

"I have you seen Jake lately? I haven't seen him sense lunch," she looked really worried.

"Don't worry, Cassie, I'm sure he's fine," I tried my best to sound convincing, but I wasn't so sure myself.

_animorphsanimorphsanimorphsanimorphs_

I opened the door to my house. I was home alone today. Mom had taken off work to take Jordan and Sara to the zoo. Mother-daughter bonding or something like that. She wanted me to come, too, but I told her I would have too much homework.

I walked over to the answering machine. One new message. I pressed the play button,

"Hey Rach, it's Jake. Something's come up. Our science project has been changed from slugs to rats, so we have a lot of catching up to do. We're all going to Cassie's to work on it after school, why don't you meet us there? Keep your eyes open for anything that might help the project."

That was weird, I thought to myself. I understood that whatever this was, it wasn't about the Yeerks, and that I should go to Cassie's barn for a meeting. Also that there was danger that I needed to watch out for. I couldn't figure out what the rat meant though. There was something nagging at the back of my head, something important. I should know what he meant. _Oh, well, I'll just go upstairs and change_, I thought.

I walked up the stairs, thinking about the message. As I opened the door to my room, I immediately realized what he meant. But only after I saw a figure standing over me with a baseball bat. Something that scared me more than Hork-Bajir. More than Visser 3.

David.

I did something I rarely do. I screamed. Then I felt an intense pain in my head and everything went black.

* * *

end chapter 2 :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassie's POV**

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I reached over and grabbed the phone off of a sick raccoon's cage.

"Hello?" I said.

"Cassie? It's Jake."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Jake! Where were you today?" I demanded.

"I saw David after lunch," he whispered.

I gasped. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yeah, I tried to followed him, but I lost him when he morphed. I think he knew that someone was following him."

"Where could he possibly have-" I shivered in horror as I realized something Jake apparently hadn't.

"Jake," I started. "Rachel."

* * *

**David's POV**

* * *

Rachel screamed.

I brought the bat across the side of her head with a loud crack. Her body flew back into the door and she crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Well, well, well," I grinned evilly. "The mighty warrior isn't so mighty after all."

I honestly hadn't thought Rachel would go down this easily. She hadn't even tried to morph or anything. I laughed with satisfaction as I reached for a backpack I had stolen along with some supplies. I pulled out the syringe I had found where Crayak had been. It was labeled Anti-Morphing Potion. It would cause the person it was injected into to not be able to morph for 24 hours. Unfortunately, it should also wake her up.

After tying up Rachel's hands and feet and then tying her tightly to her desk with three ropes I had "borrowed", I jammed the needle into her arm. I didn't care if that wasn't how you were supposed to do it, I wanted her to suffer. I hated Rachel. More than any of the other Animorphs. Even Jake, and I hated him bad. And if I couldn't kill her, I would certainly make her suffer.

When I removed it, she still hadn't woken up. I really must've hit her hard. Good, I thought to myself. The Animorphs all deserve what they have coming to them. They will pay for what they did to me. I glanced at my hostage and saw her eyes fluttering open.

"It's party time."

* * *

"Anti-Morphing Potion." Yeah, yeah, I know. Like I said, I was TWELVE when I wrote this lol.


End file.
